familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jacobus Brussé (c1768-1813)
}} Early life Jacobus Brussé was christened on 19 July 1767 in Rijnsburg, Zuid-Holland. His parents were Jan Brussee and Ariaantje Paauw, who had married in 1764. He was named after his grandfather Jacob(us) Brussee (1708-1780), married to Geertrui Pietersdr Lammens (1713-1778). His maternal grandparents were undertaker Jacob Jansz Paauw (1710-1769) and Dieuwertje Kromhout (1713-1755). Jacobus was the brother of Jan, Dieuwertje, Jacob, Geertje and Geertje Brussee, of whom only Jan and Dieuwertje are known to have survived. Ariaantje Paauw was buried on 13 September 1796 and Jan Brussee was buried on 10 April 1797, both in Rijnsburg. By then Jacobus had moved to Haarlem and started his own family. Marriage Jacobus married in the Reformed Church in Haarlem on 22 July 1787 to Adriana Honing (1757-1844). The couple were married for twenty-five years and had six known children. Later life Records show Jacobus worked as a potato and vegetable seller. In 1812 he was recorded as being 45 years old, working as a vegetable seller and living in Bootermarkt. Jacobus died on 24 February 1813 aged 45. He left behind his widow Adriana and six children, some married with their own children. Adriana remarried in 1827 and died in 1844. Ahnentafel *1. Jacobus Brussee (1767-1813), vegetable seller, christened in Rijnsburg on 19 July 1767, died in Haarlem on 24 February 1813 aged 45. *2. Jan Jacobsz Brussee (1738-1797), christened in Rijnsburg on 24 August 1738, buried in Rijnsburg on 10 April 1797 aged 58. *3. Ariaantje Jacobs Paauw (1741-1796), christened in Rijnsburg on 8 January 1741, buried in Rijnsburg on 13 September 1796 aged 55. *4. Jacob Jansz Brussee (1708-1780), christened in Rijnsburg on 25 March 1708, buried in Rijnsburg on 1 October 1780 aged 72. *5. Geertruij Pietersdr Lammens (1713-1778), christened in Rijnsburg on 26 November 1713, buried in Rijnsburg on 5 January 1778 aged 64. *6. Jacobus Jansz Paauw (1710-1769), undertaker, christened in Leiden on 9 February 1710, buried in Rijnsburg on 5 June 1769 aged 59. *7. Dieuwertje Kromhout (1713-1755), christened in Rijnsburg on 19 February 1713, buried in Rijnsburg on 12 February 1755 aged 41. *8. Jan Jacobsz Brussee, buried in Rijnsburg on 3 November 1756. *9. Hester de Vos (1678-1757), christened in Rijnsburg on 30 October 1778, buried in Rijnsburg on 5 November 1757 aged 79. *10. Pieter Franszn Lammens. *11. Mensje Goverts van den Berg (1687-1754), christened in Katwijk aan de Rijn on 24 August 1787, buried in Rijnsburg on 13 December 1754 aged 67. *12. Jan Paauw (1682-?), music master. *13. Catharina van den Berg (1676-1763), christened in Leiden on 25 October 1676, buried in Rijnsburg on 18 October 1763 aged 86. *14. Claas Cornelisz Kromhout (1681-1747), cooper, christened in Rijnsburg on 29 June 1681, buried in Rijnsburg on 13 February 1747 aged 65. *15. Marijtje Cornelisdr Heemskerk (c1675-1749), buried in Rijnsburg on 29 October 1749. *16. Jacob Samuelsz Brussee (c1640-1710), buried in Rijnsburg on 12 June 1710. *17. Lijsbeth Pietersdr Roseeuw (c1645-1700), buried in Rijnsburg on 16 April 1700. *18. IJsbrand de Vos. *19. Ermpje Gerritsdr van der Kwaak. *20. Franchoys Centen Lammens (c1635-1694), tailor and undertaker, buried in Rijnsburg on 5 May 1694. *21. Josijntje Hendricx van Gouda (-1704), buried in Rijnsburg on 20 October 1704. *22. Govert Gijsbertsz van den Berg. *23. Willemtje Jacobs van Roon. *24. Jan Paauw (?). *25. Ermpje de Chatillon (?). *26. Jacobus van den Berg (1643-), tailor, christened in Leiden on 3 May 1643. *27. Catharina Jans le Per. __SHOWFACTBOX__